


Flowerwalk

by TheBrightwillowBoy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short Story, like tiny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightwillowBoy/pseuds/TheBrightwillowBoy
Summary: A tiny story about a girl with the power to bring plantlife into the world.





	Flowerwalk

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add a second chapter to this eventually, but for now I'll consider it complete.

Some people could breathe fire, their lips untouched by the violent flames as they built themselves up in the stomach before exploding out of their mouths. Others, naturally, existed on the other end of the spectrum, and created natural springs out of nothing, light scattering in a thousand different directions as these people danced around dry earth and blessed it with as much water as it would ever need. A handful of people were like her mother, who could quiet and raise the volume of sound whoever she so pleased, but they were far and few in between, often choosing not to reveal what their power was ever since the incident that involved a Sounder depriving someone of sound for so long that said person went insane.

 

From common to rare, everyone had some mix of power. Some controlled mud, some could create new moons (albeit small), and some could even speak and understand animals, while others manipulated the plant life around them.

 

That’s where she belonged.

 

Abreya came from nowhere. She had been a nomad along with her family for as long as she’d existed, yet everyone knew who she was because of the trails she left behind. No matter if she was barefoot, wearing socks, or wearing the thickest boots available, whenever her feet met the ground, something would sprout. In the desert, she saw succulents springing up in cute little clusters as her feet unearthed themselves from the golden, burning sand, said little clusters growing and growing exponentially to the point of being taller than her father by the time they’d walked another five steps. In cities, the concrete would crack, crumble, and give way as massive dandelions shoved their way into the light, surrounded by gargantuan piles of blades of grass and flowers like poppies and violets, while forests would thrive and sigh for her touch. Oaks, pines, ferns, and hundreds of different other plants would spread out in ley-line formations from her dirty feet, growing and growing until the mushrooms could be used as umbrellas and the ferns were big enough to climb on with some difficulty. It was often due to her gifts that Abreya wasn’t permitted to walk, run, dance, or skip under any circumstance, her family instead opting to have her carried or put in a wheelchair instead of allowing her to function, treating what she could do like it was some sort of curse.

 

But, Abreya knew beauty when she saw it.

 

It cost her some energy, but every night, when the moon was hovering right above her head, the young girl would sneak out, using the plants of previous walks to disguise the fact that she was disobeying her parents and climb until she reached a wide expanse of barren land. She dubbed it Death’s Lake, and it made her sad to look at the emptiness of it all. She could almost feel the dust mingling with her dark hair, and the idea of being trapped out there, with nothing around her and no one to talk to managed to fill her grey eyes with dreading tears. She had always been afraid of colourlessness, which she only found natural considering that she had always been surrounded by what felt like millions upon millions of colours. Death’s Lake was the most colourless thing she had ever had the misfortune of seeing, but she would never allow it to remain like that. Abreya was determined, even young as she was, that she would fill the entirety of Death’s Lake with life as far as the eye could see. No one could stop her, and no one would be able to destroy the vivid plants that she brought into existence through her mere footsteps.

 

So, without wasting anymore time after staring out at her daunting task, Abreya would begin walking. Walking, she found soon after starting, would coax into existence patches of green moss. She touched it, and found that how beautifully soft it was more than enough to cause a half-moon smile to break out onto her face, a flicker of thought compelling her to consider using some of it as a pillow before shifting and telling her to run. Already bubbling with excitement at the prospect of her night’s work set out for her, Abreya gladly began running, but had to push down the urge to let out a whoop of careless joy. Vines sprang forward from her running feet, growing and spreading as fast as she was running across the ground. She saw ivy, and winter Jasmines, wisteria and Algerian ivy, and bursts of Chinese hydrangea vines, these growths all winding around each other and tangling with other climbers and runners, covering massive lengths of the barren ground and looking as though they were chasing Abreya, leading her to laugh and give a great leap. 

 

A score of daisies sprung up when she fell over, her feet leaving the ground. They grew, and grew, and multiplied in numbers by the second, shocks of colours running through the usual white petals that daisies were supposed to have, going by the norm. Yellow petals as long as her fingers, purple ones softer than a baby bird’s feathers, dark petals broken through with countless dots that mirrored the night sky, all of those and more were brushing the air above her head, causing the young girl to laugh joyfully and scramble up back onto her feet, leaping and jumping (jumping, she found out, lead to bluebells and forget-me-nots coming into existence) her winding way around Death’s Lake, gradually giving out to different types of flowers the closer to the middle she got, the soil obviously changing drastically the more she moved. Violets, then narcissus flowers, amaryllis, and even an entire weeping willow tree sprung up when she twirled in place, its bark matching her movements and twisting over itself to create a ripple effect along its length. Maybe, she thought, just maybe that was her favourite part about her gift. It threw logic to the wind, the only variants to the types of flowers she could bring forth being the way she moved and the kind of ground she moved on. She could bring anything to life, no matter where in the world she was, no matter what the weather was like.

 

Hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of plants later, Abreya took it upon herself to try dancing, and see what she could create out of that. She took up a beginning stance, her arms outstretched above her head, hands linked, one foot placed in front of the other as she breathed deeply for a few seconds. She didn’t know what she was going to do, truth be told, since she hadn’t actually danced before that in a full choreography. She’d slid from side to side, she’d twirled, but she had never attempted a full choreography.

 

She just hoped she could bring something nice into the world.

 

If she said that she didn’t stumble or stop a few times, then that would have been a massive lie. Abreya tripped over her own feet, looking behind her to see toadstools and white button mushrooms, and she stumbled only to bring forth lovegrass. She loved her creations, even if the two results of stumbling and tripping were distinct punctures in the line of still-growing and still-expanding, much-more-colourful-and-desirable flora. The orchids were flourishing, the sunflowers were sprouting, and even the apple trees and strawberry bushes were coming along nicely. She laughed when she saw that the sunflowers were facing her,wondering if the warmth that she felt pounding through her veins in rhythm with her heartbeat was reaching those flowers, too. She was so immensely happy where she stood, there surrounded by all the things she’d helped bring to life. She created all this, she created a forest of lively chaos in the middle of a piece of land that had absolutely nothing in it to begin with. Granted, she was nowhere near done, having only covered a tiny fraction within the hour that she walked and ran and jumped and danced with all the glee of a small child, but what she had done was good enough for her. Her flowerwalk wasn’t done yet, and it wouldn’t be done for a long time still.

 

Happily, Abreya skipped back along the way she came from, her toes scattering tiny little african violets as she went, her mind swirling with the idea of coming right back the next night and dancing all over again, making nothing in the world matter, feeling the still air begin to swirl along with her movements. She couldn’t wait to continue her flowerwalk and show people that her gift was the farthest thing from the curse they treated it as.


End file.
